(6)Super Mario Galaxy vs (11)Dragon Age: Origins 2015
Results Round One '' ''Monday, November 16, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Under normal circumstances, Mario Galaxy nearly doubling Dragon Age would be a solid result. Dragon age got 30% in the final of our 2009 Game of the Year voting, got 31% on Twilight Princess in Game of the Decade after winning a match, and Inquisition finished second place in the Game of the Year voting in 2015 (technically 2014, but the actual voting happens in January so we just call it by the actual year the poll happens). Thw Twilight Princess number seems awful, but I included it to show that 31% on Twilight Princess a few years ago and 36% on Mario Galaxy is a pretty comparable number, and is a fine result for Galaxy vis-a-vis the Game of the Decade performance. The problem here is that IT'S FREAKING SUPER METROID was putting 80% on Call of Duty 4 while this poll was going on. It became very obvious, and very quickly, that Super Metroid was a massive favorite headed into that round 2 match. The only reason any of us even doubted it at this point was the IT'S FREAKING MARIO factor. People might try saying in retrospect that it should have been obvious the whole time, but we have nearly a decade of evidence that shows Samus choking harder than a porn star at a casting call the second she's up against Nintendo. This was the first contest where she bothered proving herself. It's not even that Galaxy did badly, Super Metroid was just on steroids. Ctes's Analysis At this point people were bashing Mario for his two losses. Super Mario World was even laughed at for allowing Animal Crossing to fight even during the Undertale rally. People were practically ready to laugh at Super Mario Galaxy before this match began. And despite Super Metroid turning out to be a lot stronger than we thought at that same time as this match, it was already clear today that if Galaxy lost next round, it'd be laughed at too. Galaxy was doing what you'd expect of it today. If you assume there was a little SFF between it Twilight Princess in 2010, then this is pretty much exactly what Galaxy was expected to do today. So unless you believe both games have fallen equally, there is really no reason to call Mario a turd, but that also wasn't happening that much before next round. Galaxy did well enough, but with Super Metroid's performance it was in big trouble next round. Galaxy would have to take good advantage of the somewhat established Nintendo hierarchy that says Zelda > Mario > Samus > the rest with Pokemon ignoring everything. Super Metroid was clearly the stronger game now, it just hadn't managed to ever look impressive before. Hope was not lost for Super Mario Galaxy due to the hierarchy and that Call of Duty truly was weak, but it wasn't looking good. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches